


Almost Caught

by CatPotato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Almost Caught, In Public, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPotato/pseuds/CatPotato
Summary: “Does that answer your question?” Arthur asked leaning over Merlin, face very close to his.Merlin places his arms around Arthur’s shoulders “I’m not sure, maybe give me another hint?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Tumblr ask. I've finally posted it here as well. AT the time of writing I hadn't seen the show in a few years.

Arthur has just finished his work out. He was sweaty and gross and ok Merlin had to admit it, hot.

“Like what you see?” Merlin was snapped out of his daze, a blush spreading across his face

“I uh, uh” He couldn’t get a full sentence out. Arthur laughs and sits next to him pooling his sweaty shirt over his head. “I uh yes.” Merlin said quietly under his breath.

“What was that?” Arthur teased

“Nothing!” Merlin said much too quickly. And Arthur laughed at him again reaching over and grabbing his hand while checking they were still alone. Merlin’s blush grew stronger.

“It appears we are truly alone now.” Arthur says in a sly tone and moves to kneel in front of Merlin’s sitting form placing his hand suggestively on Merlin’s raised knees.

“It uh it would appear that way yes. And what are you going to do with new knowledge?” Merlin asked. Arthur didn’t truly answer; he instead placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and pushed causing him to fall onto his back “oh” Merlin breathed out.

“Does that answer your question?” Arthur asked leaning over Merlin, face very close to his.

Merlin places his arms around Arthur’s shoulders “I’m not sure, maybe give me another hint?”

And with that Arthur kissed him.

How ever Merlin’s knees where still up so Arthur was resting on them and Merlin thought it’d be funny to at that moment open his knees so Arthur fell on top of him.

The look of panic that crossed the prince’s face caused Merlin to laugh. He stopped a moment latter when the prince gave him a sharp look but his smile wouldn’t leave as he stared at the man currently sprawled on his chest.

“You’re cute. Do you know that?” Merlin asked.

“You do like to tell me I am.” The blond smugly replied.

Merlin smiles and draws the prince in for a kiss. Arthur responds and props himself up with his hands. He breaks away for just a second and smiles down, taking the boy below him in. “You’re beautiful.” He says but doesn’t give Merlin the chance to reply before he’s kissing him again. They’re so caught up in each other they almost don’t hear the twig snap that announces someone is near.

At seemingly the speed of light Arthur is off Merlin and sitting up right leaving Merlin to splutter and attempt to catch up with the moment just as some one cresses the small hill.

“Sir,” the Knight begins giving a small bow “if you are done,” he glances at Merlin. “You are needed back at the castle.”

“Yes uh, I’ll be right along. Thank you.” Arthur responds praying his lips aren’t too noticeably kiss swollen.

As the knight walks away Merlin and Arthur share a smile and have to suppress laughs at almost being caught.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to ask for a fic or even just a pairing, leave a comment and I'll give it a shot. Just be sure to say what rating you want or don't want. with your promt or pairing.


End file.
